


Птичье пение

by Evanithe



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evanithe/pseuds/Evanithe
Summary: Клэр для Ноэля всегда была особенной и незаменимой, словно старшая сестра. Сириус же вёл себя как сварливый брат, мило огрызающийся, когда гладишь его против шерсти. Как же нещадно изменило их время. Замечая лишь Клэр, Ноэль ни капли не заботился о чувствах покинутого всеми Сириуса.И застав его врасплох, он впервые увидел его боль.
Relationships: Noel Levine/Sirius Gibson





	Птичье пение

— Сириус, тебе нужна помощь?..

Видя, в каком пагубном состоянии находился его близкий друг детства, у Ноэля сжималось сердце. 

Сломленный. Он с трудом просыпался каждый день и шёл завтракать, постоянно заставляя себя двигаться дальше, но… как можно продолжать жить, будто бы ничего не случилось?! Леди Дороти... Леди Дороти мертва!.. Даже сейчас ноги его подкосились и Сириус нежданно рухнул на пол в собственной комнате, едва успев схватиться некрепкими руками за стол, чтобы смягчить падение. Он выглядел разбитым. Но в следующую секунду это выражение с его лица исчезло, сменившись привычной злобой и раздражением.

Сириус категорически отказывался от его помощи. Любой помощи. Упрямо делал всё сам. Назло всему миру поступал так, как считал правильным и справедливым. И эта его черта – непреодолимое упрямство с толикой жеманности – всегда импонировали Ноэлю и Клэр. Они знали, что за грубой обёрткой сокрыт очень нежный и хрупкий человек. И потому просто не могли оставить его в покое, позволив потонуть в своём горе.

Насколько же сильно его подкосила смерть Леди Дороти?.. Ноэль мог только догадываться, изредка замечая, как непривычно светятся его красные глаза от влаги. Это столь редкие и едва уловимые моменты, что их можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Сириус постоянно скрывал свои слёзы за сильной яростью и потоком грубых слов, он нарочно дёргался во все стороны, будто бы плевался желчью. Если бы Ноэль в такие моменты вмешивался, утихомиривая и его, и «сверкающего невинностью» Эша, Сириус бы злился только сильнее. Ему не нужна помощь. Его боль принадлежит только ему. Это единственное, что у него осталось. Единственное, что оставила ему Дороти. И потому он хватался за неё, как одержимый, не позволяя кому-либо приблизиться.

 _«Алтарь, возведённый в её честь... Не думаю, что она бы это одобрила»_. Ноэль часто там бывал, пока Сириус не видел и терял бдительность. Ревности, с которой он охраняет эту комнату, позавидовал бы жаждущий Сердца Ведьмы охотник. В одной из неудачных реальностей Сириус даже убивал за неё. Помня об этом, Ноэль никогда больше не доводил Сириуса до такого состояния, стараясь следить за его настроением. Но он никогда не мог уберечь его от гибели...

— Пожалуйста, уйди... — прошелестел тихий и несколько удручённый голос Сириуса. Он всё ещё был на полу и не собирался подниматься, пока кто-то посторонний был рядом. Это не самое приятное зрелище, он не хотел показывать кому-то свою слабость. Даже если это бывшая девчонка, которая знает его как облупленного. Пускай катится вместе с остальными к чёрту.

Ноэль в нерешительности протягивает руку, будто бы пытаясь помочь ему, на что получает очередной полный бессильной злобы и тихой ярости взгляд алых глаз. Настолько злым он не видел его даже с Эшем.

Сириус, не щадя себя, не желал демонстрировать слабость. Как он сможет и дальше защищать доброе имя Леди Дороти, если кто-то заподозрит его в том, что он... слабый мальчишка?! Юнец, возомнивший себя хозяином особняка. Лелеющий надежду, что когда-нибудь... когда-нибудь _она_ вернётся. Никто не должен знать об этом. Он не спасует, несмотря ни на что!

Ноэль понимающе кивнул. И собирался было уходить, отчего Сириус расслабился, но... он вернулся. Несмотря на причитания, он помог ему подняться и уложил на постель, заботливо накрыв одеялом и не слушая никакие возражения, а попытки его ударить пресекал. Всё же он был намного сильнее. 

И от этого ощущения его превосходства Сириус поник ещё больше, сжавшись в комочек. Таким слабым он не чувствовал себя никогда. Именно поэтому... он просил его уйти. Это мерзкое и склизкое ощущение беззащитности пронизывало его, вынуждая чувствовать страх и желать спрятаться где-нибудь... подальше от людей. 

Его тело прошибла крупная дрожь.

Люди... самые омерзительные создания на свете. Жестокость, с которой они убили не только его родителей, но и Дороти, не поддаётся описанию. А затем они наведывались в особняк, словно крысы, вылезая из каждой щели, жаждая разграбить и окончательно разрушить его дом. Страшные воспоминания проносились перед глазами, вынуждая их наполняться всё новыми слезами. И желание закричать всё ближе подступало к горлу, но он усиленно подавлял его. Никто. Никто не должен знать об этом. Никто не должен услышать его. Это только его проблема.

Теплота нежданных объятий Ноэля за секунду заставила смолкнуть все внутренние, раздирающие его разум и сердце крики, уняться тяжёлую боль в груди. Уходи прочь... или останься?.. Что лучше сказать? Что он хочет сказать?..

Приятные и трепетные касания, он осторожно гладил его по голове, прижимая к сердцу:

— Плачь, если хочешь. Кричи, если жаждешь. Бей, если желаешь. Я всё стерплю.

Безмолвный крик и поток слёз проносились по комнате всхлипами. Его тело задрожало ещё сильнее, находя выход давно запертым в сердце эмоциям. Он до боли в костяшках сжимал его пиджак на спине, пряча лицо на груди. « _Где же ты был всё это время? Почему явился только сейчас?_ » — множество вопросов со сжигающим душу чувством обиды в голосе проносились по комнате. 

Ноэлю на это ответить было нечего. Он не мог сказать, ни кто он теперь, ни что его привело сюда – это было не в его власти, да и... это ранило бы Сириуса ещё больше. Как и не мог сказать, что это единственная реальность, где он позволил ему выговориться. 

Ему оставалось только горько улыбнуться:

— Не желаешь вместе помолиться Леди Дороти?..

Это первый и последний раз, когда Сириус добровольно пустил кого-то к её алтарю.

**Author's Note:**

> Да, эта работа уже публиковалась на другой площадке, так что возможно, у кого-то, кто её читал, сработало дежавю.


End file.
